


Father´s Daughter

by DefWangSoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mention of guns, Mentions of drugs, Minor Violence, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Smut, hurting, light angst or so i think, thanks for your time reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefWangSoul/pseuds/DefWangSoul
Summary: You never asked for any of this. You hate what your life is like. You wanted a peaceful life without drama but you can´t always have all the nice things, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a week, instead of working on my diploma thesis but i regret nothing. I had this in my mind for long and i had to write it down or it would haunt me in my sleep.  
> Also, i wrote this because protective JB is my kink.

~ ~ ~

You didn’t even want to go. Your friends convinced you it would be a good idea to let out a little bit. After all, this demanding month at school was really a bitch, full of projects and assignments, and you thought maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing eventually. Besides, you rarely get the chance to go somewhere out of your own will, just like that, with no one creeping behind your back to save your ass in case of need. Because your life is not like the life of a regular young adult. It has never been the same. It´s not your fault though. Your dad decided the way he did and he wasn’t asking you for your permission. Neither he did your mom, who was the only one to help you understand everything more easily. But she didn’t even have the proper chance to do so. You had to go through it all by yourself because your dad is how he is. Strict, straightforward and sometimes self-centred. That’s how you have always seen your life with him. Strict and not very much happy.

You never know who is your true friend. But you never needed it anyway. You are better on your own, you have your one true friend who always has your back and that´s enough for you. Life has taught you nothing is as it seems. _Your dad taught you that._

So now, you made a rare decision to go out with your classmates, get a drink or two and get back home so your dad wouldn’t be worried that much about you and wouldn’t serve you the lecture about being responsible and careful. Although, you are not really the party person. You prefer Netflix and chill in the cosy spot in your bed instead of the party.

This bar is okay until it gets too annoying for you, the people, the music, the smell, the full room. Especially the people. It actually reminds you of the certain group of people you had the bad luck meeting once, in this bar. The group which you thought could change. And especially that _one person_ you thought _you_ could change, who started it all with bringing you to this place. The hope had never left you until it took a dangerous turn. That was when you realized everything about your dad and your life. Something which you thought doesn’t exist in real life. Something that you were forced to accept and could do nothing about, whether you liked it or not.

\--------------------------------------

You are actually having a great time, maybe for the first time in weeks. Everything that lately seemed like a burden fell apart and you finally feel relieved. After two drinks you feel it was enough for you and you refuse your dizzy classmates to buy you anything else, that much you know yourself. You enjoy the time being, your classmates telling dad jokes here and there, laughing at themselves even when they can´t tell the jokes properly with this amount of alcohol in their organism. You start to think that maybe you could do this more often. It couldn’t do any harm to anyone, to live a _normal_ life for once. Or at least to _feel_ like living the normal life.

You move to the bar to order a glass of soda to balance even that moderate amount of alcohol. Your classmate stands next to you, smiling at you.

“You finally seem happy. That’s a nice change.” She says approvingly.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” you laugh a little, not sure how to take that statement.

“Well, of course. I know it´s been a tough time lately, I mean school and all, but you seemed worried much more than us.”

You shrug your forehead, not sure what to respond. You know what she might be talking about, hoping it´s actually not the topic, but she proves you wrong.

“Have you heard of Tony?” she drops a bomb.

“Don’t start with it. I don’t want to talk about him.” You say with a frown.

“You know if you need to talk or something, I´m here.”

You knew. Yet you didn’t think she was the right person to know the secrets of your life.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks. But I´m not really in the mood for discussing it now, you know.” You press your lips together in apologetic smile and when you look up and place your eyes to no particular direction, you notice a man standing in the corner, trying not to look at you that obviously, a glass in front of him, but it seems untouched.

“Whatever you want. But I´m glad you went with us tonight.” She says, bringing you back to reality and closing the topic, which you feel really relieved about, because she doesn’t know all the details anyway. She would run shit scared.

You hear some rush in the distance but you don’t pay attention to it. It´s probably just another typical bar fight, so you continue chatting with your friend.

You aren’t paying attention until it gets louder and louder and closer to you. While your friend is telling you some story about her cat, you turn your head and the cold sweat runs down your spine. The face you would never forget. The face you never wanted to see again. Came to haunt you when you least expected it.

You see him with that smirk on his face, just like you remember it. People subconsciously making a corridor for him, because that’s just what he does. Makes people show respect to him. He is a well-known trophy son everyone knows about, but no one _actually_ _knows_ him at all. And you wish he had never crossed your way. But some things can´t be undone.

You see how he finds your eyes, his smile spreading across his face. You hate that smile, because you know it´s all fake and has ruined many lives. Suddenly you don’t know where to look, so you spin your sight around the room, briefly looking into the corner you looked before but it´s no one there anymore. You look at your friend, who stopped talking about her cat and has an uncertain expression on her face, just with the hint of fear spreading on her face.

“What´s happening?” she asks but you are too numb to tell her anything. Yet the answer comes _himself_ and she jolts a little when she seems the person standing next to her. Then she looks at you, the fright slowly settling on her face.

“Baby, I thought I would never see you again. That would be a pity.” You hear his deep voice, clearly audible even though the loud music.

“What do you want?” you ask as calmly as you can, trying not to show the fear.

“Well, to be honest I expected a warmer welcome.” He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. You give a short glance at your friend who seems to be vanishing in front of your eyes.

“What do you want?” you repeat.

“Can we talk?” he tilts his head to the side a little, being all kind at the first sight. But you know better than that.

“There is nothing to talk about, Tony.” You shut him, but he seems to insist on his conditions.

“We _need_ to talk.” He corrects himself, the command audible in his voice.

“You can talk to me here.”

“I would rather do it in private.” He narrows his eyes, leaving you completely sure you have no chance of opposing him.

“What is so urgent you have to talk about it now? I´m having a night out.” You try to buy the time although you don’t know what you should do next.

“Can we talk it outside?” he insists.

Your friend now completely pale in face looks at you.

“You don’t have to go anywhere, let´s just go back to our table.” She says with shaky voice and takes you by the arm. But you also feel the squeeze on your other arm, this one much stronger.

“It´s just a minute. You can get back to your friends afterwards.” He places firm eyes on you and then glances to your friends sitting at the table having no idea what is going on.

Your friend´s hold hardens, but not in a rough way. In a worried way. You look at her with almost invisible smile.

“It´s okay. I´ll be back in a while.” You say and hold her hand in reassurance, before you shake Tony´s hand off of you and stand up. He smirks again and waves his hand in front of him, the command for you to go first. You take a deep breath and walk. You feel like most of the eyes are on you, that everyone knows what dick Tony is and they are not far from the truth. But you know more. Actually, you know _too much._

When you stop outside, near the entrance of the bar, expecting him to finally express what he wants, he keeps walking ever further, making you feel uncomfortable. But the fear of not following him and the possible consequences makes you move further too.

“I see that you´re enjoying your time.” He finally stops, head pointing to the bar behind you.

“What do you want Tony?” you ask simply.

“Don’t you want to chat some more before we get to the point?”

“Save that for someone who cares.” You shut him up.

He shakes his head, not very pleased by your cold approach. “I wouldn’t be so bold if I were you.”

“What is it, Tony? Why did you come here?”

“Fine.” His face hardens. “You have something that belongs to me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I´m talking about.”

“I´m sorry, I don’t. If that’s everything, I will get back now.” You turn on your heel but his firm hold stops you, letting the quiet pained whine slip from your mouth and for the moment you see people gathering nearby, but maybe it´s just you imagining things out of pure fear that runs through your body.

“Not so quickly, baby. Don’t play stupid, I know you know what I want.” You hear his cold voice above you, too close to think straight.

“I don’t have anything of yours anymore. I returned every piece of shit I ever had from you.” You try to act confident.

“You know, that´s the thing. It wasn’t _me_ who gave you this. You stole it and I want it back.”

“Do you really think I would want anything from you after everything you did to me? I thought you are smarter.”

You find yourself stuck to his jacket, the cold metal buttons in front of your eyes and his rough voice is heard against your ear. The familiar feeling of fear hits your nerves.

“Stop playing games with me, you little bitch, I know you stole it from my house and I. Want. It. Back.” He stresses the last four words.

“What is it that you want it that much?” you scoff to his face.

“That’s none of your business. Give it back and nothing happens to you.” He jolts your arm once more.

“I don’t have anything.” You say boldly but the nervousness creeps to your voice, slowly giving you away.

“Stop fucking lying.” you feel his other arm move a little. “You know I don’t have much patience.”

“I don’t have _anything_ from you.” You repeat again.

“Give it to me or tell me where it is and we can pretend this never happened.”

You smile, trying to cover the tears coming to your eyes. You feel people watching you from behind your back.

“You should have taken better care of your shitty things.” You say to his face.

“I´m running out or patience, you little shit. Now, tell me where it is, where did you hide it. I´m asking you one last time. And you know I can make certain things look like accidents.” He says and you feel something pressing to the side of your stomach.

“You wouldn’t do it here. People are watching.” You try to convince yourself, but your mind goes blank as soon as you realize he has a gun pressed against you.

“Of course I wouldn’t do it here. I´m not that stupid. But I can make you go with me easier like this.” His voice sounds confident and impatient and the pressure on your stomach hardens.

“Tony, don’t make a scene. This is not worth it.” You say pleadingly when you realize the audience around you is getting bigger with every second.

“You know shit about what´s worth for me and what´s not…”

“What is going on here? What are you doing?” you hear another voice in the distance.

“You have your own bodyguards now? Huh, are you that afraid of someone hurting you?” he scoffs, looking over your shoulder, making you look in that direction too but in the darkness you can´t see much, just a figure approaching you and your ex-boyfriend.

“Who is he? Your guardian angel? If you don’t tell me where it is _now_ , I can make _you_ be the guardian angel.” His furiousness is audible and visible at the same time at this moment.

“Tony, don’t do anything stupid. I´m telling you, I don’t know where is whatever you are asking about.”

“I know you´re lying you little bitch and I´m not willing to play any more.” He turns you around, pressing you to his chest, you feel the gun digging into your back now and his arm squeezing yours in a painful hold.

“Tony stop. This is stupid, are you trying to threaten me?”

“You should know me well enough to know I´m never only _trying.”_

At this point your mind can´t hold a coherent thought and you pray something would happen, someone would appear.

“Let her go.” You see the man in front of you speak, though still in the distance.

“Get the fuck off, this is none of your business.” Tony snaps at the man.

Your ex-boyfriend jolts you once more. “You have one last chance. Give it to me!”

“Do you think you haven’t taught me anything? Do you think if by any chance I had what you want, I would creep around here with it in my pocket?” you scoff, suddenly not caring what might happen to you.

You hear him groan in annoyance above your head, losing the last bits of his patience.

“Did you hear me? Let her go!”

Tony looks at the man in a leather jacket, telling others to get inside as he walks towards you.

“You´re getting on my nerves. Get the fuck off, we are just talking.”

Your arm starts to feel numb from his hold and the tears you can´t hold back anymore start to form in the corners of your eyes.

“She doesn’t seem to like it.” The man comments.

“You know shit about what she likes. I´m telling you the last time. Get the fuck out of here.” He snaps at him again, apparently already out of patience. He starts to back off, pulling you with him and you see the man in front of you reach under his jacket.

“Tony, leave me alone, I don’t have what you want and I have no fucking idea where it is. Maybe you should clean up among your own friends.” you yell at him, completely frightened at this point, trying to do whatever you can to stop this happening.

“None of my friends would steal it, they are loyal. Unlike you, bitch. Now, I gave you the chance to do this peacefully. And you won´t have another. I will make you speak and I don’t care what sorts of means I have to use.” He grunts, digging the gun even further into your core and your knees feel completely weak when you see the man in front of you pointing the gun to your direction.

\---------------------------------------------

They say when you are in the life-threatening situation, just like when you have a gun pointing at you, your whole life runs through your mind. But it´s not true. Either you don’t think about anything at all, your mind completely blank, or you faint right away. And if you haven’t been through everything that you have, you would be the second case. But you´re not the first one either. Suddenly you think of every punch you have ever learnt during the self defence classes your father had forced you to attend. You think of so many possibilities to get rid of the gun bruising your skin, immediately picking the quickest and the most effective move you could use. Despite the tears now running down your face shamelessly and the sobs escaping your mouth, you prepare yourself at the punch with your free elbow to Tony´s core, having him surprised and then followed by the hit in his face, turning around and knock the gun out of his hand. Or at least you think that’s the right technique. There is not much time to think, after all. You have to act quickly. Think quickly. Before somebody is quicker than you. Before you hear someone shoot the gun and you can´t think of anything else. Because that´s what you hear. The shot. Sharp and loud, tearing out your eardrums. It is only now that your mind goes blank and you forget everything you wanted to do, immediately scolding yourself in your mind, that you should have been paying more attention at those defence classes. Thinking that your father wouldn’t probably be happy with you acting like a coward. Thinking about all the voices you suddenly hear, all the screams, almost as loud as the gun shot, seeing frightened people backing off into the bar.

Maybe you could just tell him what he wanted to know. Maybe none of this would have to happen. But you know better than that. You are your father´s daughter, after all.

Your knees give out and you hit the hard ground ass first, stretching your forearms instinctively under yourself, but immediately feeling the sharp pain in them. In them but nowhere else. You find it strange, you should feel other pain too. In your core, or somewhere else. One of them must have hit you.

Then comes the second shot. You scream along with other people, covering your ears with your dirty palms. But still no new pain comes. You don’t dare to look up. You don’t want to. You are too scared. You only hear a rough voice groaning painfully near you and someone´s arm is pulling you firstly up to get you on your feet and then away from this place. Where, you don’t know. You try to make your legs obey, but you feel like they belong to someone else. You are being pulled further, but the hold is not rough anymore. That surprises you and you finally dare to look up.

“Don’t turn around and walk.” Comes the quiet command. And nothing else. You want to ask why, but you can´t make the word slip out of your lips. You just move automatically to the direction given. The last thing you hear before everything becomes quiet is the hit of the car door.

\----------------------------------

You think it has been enough of staring out of the window. Maybe you should say something. Ask something. _Do_ something. It feels uncomfortable like this.

You take a look to your left and see the sharp profile. The jawline like you never seen before, jutted forward as if in anger. The right hand gripping the steering wheel so firmly it seems to be glued to it. His left hand is casually placed by the window. But you realize it actually _would_ seem casual, if his fist wasn’t clenched hard. When you slide to his face again, you don’t dare to say a word. He seems to not tell you anything either way.

After half an hour of unpleasant silence the car stops and you hear the driver sigh, waiting for the garage gate to open. When he slides the car in, a claustrophobic feeling overcomes you. What are you doing here? Why are you even here?

“We will go upstairs.” He tells you.

“Why?” you finally manage to say quietly, maybe he didn’t even hear you.

“That’s the order.” Comes the simple reply and you know you won´t get anything else. So you follow his example and get out of the car, walking on a few steps before stopping at the elevator door.

“Are you afraid of elevators?” he asks you.

“Who are you? And why should I come with you?”

The realization hits you. You are god knows where, with unknown man luring you to go with him, and although you somehow realize he saved you from possible death, the last pieces of your common sense tell you to stay in place and don’t go any further because you have already gone too far anyway.

“Because your father told me to take you here.” The answer hits your ears.

The mention of your father has you startle and you look at the man properly. You still don’t know him. You haven’t seen him before. But if he is telling the truth, he knows your dad.

“How do you know my dad?”

“Don’t ask questions here and come. We have to get upstairs.” The firm voice of him, though calm and, yes, _calming_ , has you move your feet to the elevator, despite everything your dad has ever taught you. You disappointed him in so many ways tonight, the thought appears in your mind. What will he say to you when he finds out? And he _will_ find out. _This is not how a responsible person acts!_ you imagine him scolding you.

When the door opens, the big hall spreads in front of you. You feel the hand on your back pushing you inside that hall gently, with no rush, and the ding of the elevator closes your possible escape way. Now the only thing you can do is either fight this man or go on inside the apartment. You think of the first option, his profile creeping in the side of your eye sight. You have already failed once tonight. You couldn’t defend yourself. And looking at the build of this man, you would fail the second time too.

“Are you thinking how to fight me and run away? Believe me, I don’t recommend you to do that.” He says somehow amused and with a soft smile he moves inside the flat and you decide to follow him.

“Are you hurt?” he turns to you with a worried face, hesitant to touch you though.

“No.” you say simply. You are not hurt. Nothing you couldn’t bear.

“Are you sure?” his eyes sliding down on your dirty hands.

You just nod, thinking of how you could ask about your father. How does this man know him? It´s true that your father knows many people. He knows many _skilled_ people. He even set you a few bodyguards before. Just in case, as he used to say.

“Were you following me?” you ask trying to sound firm.

“Following you? No.” he casually shakes his head.

“Did you know Tony would come there? Did you know _I_ would be in that bar?” you continue, still not willing to give up and get some answers.

“Why are you asking?” he moves to the kitchen.

“How do you know my father?”

He stops whatever he is doing and turns to you with uncertain expression, as if figuring out what to tell you.

“He told me to go there. To that bar.” He finally says.

You scoff, rolling your eyes.

“So my father hired you, right?”

He looks at you with a little smile.

“I guess you have experience with someone watching your back, don’t you?”

You place your eyes on him, reading his face. It doesn’t seem unfriendly. There is no sign of anger in it anymore, his soft eyes could probably melt you quite quickly if you two were in different situation.

“Let´s say I had few people like that. My father´s order as well.”

He links his lips together and turns his back to you, pouring some water into the glass.

“And I guess you´re not quite happy about it.”

“Would you be happy if you couldn’t go out on your own, or with your friends anytime you want, wherever you want?” you fire back.

He just looks at you, with his thick eyebrows risen up a little.

“See? I thought so.” You roll your eyes.

He hands you the glass of water. “Your hands are bleeding. Will you let me take care of that or will you attack me in defence?”

After you take a sip, you glance on your palms, still covered with grey dirt and slowly drying blood.

“I´ll do it myself, thanks.” You hand him the glass back and turn around to go to bathroom, before you realize halfway through that you have no idea which door to enter. You turn your head back to him in question, but he just places his eyes down in a soft smile.

“End of the hallway, on the left.” You hear the direction and the blush colours your cheeks in embarrassment. You take a few steps but then something comes to your mind.

“I wanna have a phone call.” You ask.

“Ehm…Okay?” he says with a confused face.

“I don’t have a phone. All my stuff were left in that bar. Can I borrow your phone?” You explain, immediately hoping your classmates will take your things with them.

“Oh. Right, I´m sorry.” He reaches for his cell phone and gives to you, studying your face carefully, but you take it quickly from him and rush to the bathroom.

 

You take a deep breath and sit on the edge of the huge white bath, looking around the room. It´s huge for a flat but you must admit it´s very comforting and modern. You look at the phone in your hand hesitantly, but unlock it with shaky fingers and open the contacts. You carefully go through the list, not to miss the name. After few slides on the screen, you find what you were looking for and actually hoping to find there. _P.D_., it says. You click on the initials and read the number carefully. The relieved scoff escapes your mouth. He didn’t lie about your father.

You click the “messages” but nothing appears there. But this is enough for you.

You put the phone on the shelf and begin to clean your hands, frowning when you see the red trails contrasting the white sink. The stingy pain hits your nerves, but you won´t cry. After all that happened tonight, this is nothing.

 

“Everything okay?” you hear the deep velvet voice when you appear at the kitchen door.

“That’s a weird question to ask after tonight.”

He smiles sarcastically but knowingly. “You´re right.”

You stand at the door, not sure where to go, but he turns to you with a plate in his hand, placing it on the table too big for two people. He smiles at you, as if encouraging you to sit down and eat it. You take a step, handing him his phone. He already took of his jacket and his arms are now tensing in the tight black short-sleeved t-shirt.

“Thank you.”

“Sure.” He takes it back, touching your fingers in the process. “You can eat now.”

You, still hesitantly, sit down at the table, watching him with the corner of your eye. He checks the phone and you notice the knowing smile again. Then he looks at you.

“What?”

“You didn’t make any phone calls.” He says, but not accusingly. He still smiles a little, but there is a small hint of sadness in it.

“I …” I start but he nods.

“You checked the contacts if there is your father´s number.” He comments, making you blush immediately. “You don’t trust me, do you.”

You put the toast on the plate and burry your face in your palms, trying to supress the tears coming up on you for some reason. You take a deep breath before you feel the touch on your hands and you look up.

“You don’t have to worry, I won´t hurt you.” He says with soft face, his eyes now melting you right there on that chair, just like you imagined they would.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.” You try to sound firm but at some point your voice breaks down.

He takes your hands in his and squats down to have your face on the same level as his, but says nothing for a while.

“You should go rest, and I will find out what to do next.”

The tiredness from the whole day and week strikes and you feel somehow sleepy. He stands up, taking your hand with him and you grab at least one toast before he looks at you.

“I would have taken that plate to your room.”

“Oh. Yeah, well…”

He just chuckles and takes the plate in his other hand and off to the hallway.

“Is this your flat?” you ask.

“No.”

“Then whose it is?”

He is silent until he sits you to the sheets and puts the plate on the nightstand.

“Your father´s.”

“What?”

“We used to have meeting here occasionally.”

“Meetings?” your brain can´t process the information you hear.

He nods but says nothing else.

“Will you tell me what does all this mean?” you ask desperately, craving for at least one logical answer.

He sighs. “Not now. What is important that you are safe.”

You scoff and shake your head in annoyance. _As always._ No answers when something happens.

You wait until he walks out of the room, leaving the door open for a tiny bit. You throw your back on the soft mattress, million thoughts and questions in your head, but not a single answer to satisfy your brain. After years of living with your father, you should be used to this already.

\-------------------------------------------

The door opens a little and the figure carefully steps in.

“I´m not asleep, if you´re checking up on me.” you say quietly. Despite all the tiredness you couldn’t bring yourself to rest properly.

“It´s after midnight. You should be sleeping.”

“Yes, I also should be enjoying the nice and peaceful evening with my classmates.” You say ironically.

 “It´s better when you are here now.” He assures you.

“Why? Because someone might kill me?”

He sighs and walks towards the bed.

“This is not funny. You know he would be able to do that.” As he says it, you hear a slight panic in his voice.

“He wouldn’t.” you try to convince yourself again.

“Then you are naive.”

You don’t respond to that. Instead, you feel the anger boiling in your chest. Because you know he might be right.

“Look. You should know the best what he is capable of.”

You sit up on the bed, having your head buried in your hands, shaking in disbelief. How could you be so wrong back then?

The mattress at your feet sinks and you look through your fingers at your _guardian angel._

“Why can´t I have a normal life?” you whisper, maybe even hoping he doesn’t hear your question. Maybe because you fear the answer and the reasons even more.

He touches your hand softly.

“Can you imagine how annoying it is?” you whine, not waiting for his reply.

“I can´t go anywhere without having someone behind my ass. Some…creeper to check on me constantly.”

“Well, it turned out to be a good thing tonight.” He comments, making you annoyed even more.

“I´m serious. I never wanted such life. I never asked for any of this.” Your voice sounds higher than you expected but you don’t care. “Sometimes I wish I just had a normal dad, some dentist or a cook or whatever. Just a normal family.”

“Your dad knows what he is doing. Believe me, he cares about you the most. He loves you.”

“How do you know? Because he told you? I don’t believe that. He doesn’t tell people such things.”

He places his eyes down and lets your hand.

“I _know_ he loves you.” He says quietly. “That´s one of the things he told me about you. He is afraid something might happen to you, and that you would leave, just like your….” He hitches, as if he said something he definitely shouldn’t have.

“Like what? You… you mean like my mom?” you ask with a huff of disbelief and betrayal. “That´s what he told you?” you feel confused about the change of the topic.

“I…” he seems out of words, apparently scolding himself for even walking inside this room.

“What did he tell you about my mom?” you ask quietly, tears forming in your eyes again.

You hear the sigh. “That she left him and you because she was scared.”

You sniff and the first tear runs down your cheek.

“And did he also tell you I was scared too? That I was even scared of him? That I wanted to leave with my mom but he wouldn’t let me?” you almost whisper.

“No. At least not this directly.”

You shake your head to clear your mind.

“Because he was embarrassed. That he acted like a coward when shit went down the first time and he couldn’t keep me and my mom safe enough. He sent her away, not giving any logical reason why. The only thing he said was that it was better like that.”

“He did take care about your mother. She is okay, and that´s what matters.”

“He sent her away with his bodyguards to take care of her. _He_ didn’t take care of her himself!” You try not to yell from anger on your father. All the previous thoughts you had about him tonight, maybe even the gratitude for saving you from possible danger by sending this man to look out for you…it is all going away now with every sentence.

“You may see my father as a hero, having a bunch of armed men at hand, obeying his commands. But he is not like that. He is a coward.”

“You know that’s not true.” He tries to interrupt you but the anger slowly boils out of your chest.

“You don’t know how I and my mom felt! All we wanted was a nice life without any drama. But he was all selfish and couldn’t give up on his job. Not even for us! We were begging him to quit whatever dangerous shit he was involved in but he was blind and deaf. He thought he can handle it all. And when it got too far and out of hands, he couldn’t take care of his own family so he sent mom god knows where and kept _me_ in the house like some fucking fairy tale princess in the tower.” you cry shamelessly at this point.

He looks in your face and you can see his expression changed.

“Despite everything he has ever taught me, I never forgave him for splitting our family.” You sob and hug your bent knees.

“I didn’t know that.” He whispers.

“Of course you didn’t. Why would he tell you something like that? You wouldn’t take him seriously if he did. Would you see him as a respectable man?”

“I…probably not. I don’t know.”

“See.” You sniff again, wiping your tears away. “I know he is trying to make things right now. Trying to teach me how to take care of myself. But that doesn’t erase the things he has and hasn’t done for his family. Sending others to save our asses all the time just because he can´t do that himself is not the best way to make things right. He should have faced it as a brave man he thinks he is.”

“I know. But he is doing the best he can.”

“Did he tell you how he didn’t want to let me go out with my friends? Or go to school like a normal kid and live my life?”

“He had the reason.”

“Yes, he had. Being all selfish. That´s how things are usually done.” You say ironically.

“He wasn’t selfish.” He opposes.

“How could you know?”

“Because I see the fear in his eyes when he talks about you. He is just afraid.” He sighs again. “I know he is not perfect. Neither of us are. He lost your mother because he made some mistakes in the past and she hated him for that. And you were the only one whom he had left. The only one he thought he could become a better person for.”

You listen to what he says quietly.

“Wow. Father of the year. Confessing and trusting other man instead of his own blood. Wonderful.” You shake your head again. “How much did he tell you anyway?”

“Enough for me to realize how much he regrets his mistakes.”

“Well, that’s lovely. He is able to tell this to you, but he is not able to tell his own daughter.”

“I´m…I´m not saying what he did or does is okay. But believe me when I say he truly cares about you.”

“Don’t you think he would tell me all this if he did care about me? He never came to me and never talked about anything that happened to us. I wanted to hear at least one logical explanation, but I didn’t get any, and I never dared to ask him about any of that anymore because from how coldly he acted, I knew he would never tell me either way. I had to find out myself. He wasn’t there when I needed him the most. When I needed my dad. Do you think this is how he shows his love for me? Because I don’t think so.”

“I know him as a brave man. And that will not change.” He admits.

“How long do you work for him?”

“About six months.” He says after a while of silence.

“That’s quite a long time to share some family secrets with you.”

“Don’t say that. I didn’t ask him for that, he told me himself.”

“I´m not blaming _you._ ” You interrupt him. “I assume he told you about me and Tony as well.” You look at him, although you already know the answer.

“Yes. He did.”

“Did he tell you about his relationship with Tony´s dad? Or was he too afraid again?”

“All I know is that they didn’t agree on some business deals.”

“Do you know why he even signed up for that business?” you ask, watching his confused face.

 “No.”

“He wanted to overrun it. He was being selfish again. He wanted at least some power in his life because his until-then life was not going according to his expectations. So he signed up for another business, with Tony´s father, but set the conditions which were not fair for both parties. And then one day I came home from lecture and found Tony and his father arguing with my dad in our house. I knew they were not good. I feared them the moment I saw them both.”

“What was the business about?” he asks.

“I never found out. Dad wasn’t talking to me about anything he did and after all I didn’t care anymore. I gave up. I was angry with him at that time and I didn’t want to have anything to do with whatever he was involved in. But unfortunately, after few meetings at our house, Tony fell for me and we started dating.” You stop for a while, with his careful eyes tracing your face. You try to hide the uncomfortable feeling you suddenly have while talking about your fucked up life, and he closes his eyes for a while.

“Listen, you don’t have to tell me this, I mean…I´m not forcing you to tell anything.”

“If my dad involved you in all this, at least someone should tell you the whole truth. Because my dad apparently said only his side of the story.” You take a deep breath and continue. “We started dating, despite my father´s disapproval. But I was angry and rebellious at that time, so I didn’t care. He tried to actually talk to me for the first time, but I wouldn’t listen. I wanted to hurt him, just like he hurt me, but I didn’t know things would take such turn.”

“What do you mean?” he turns fully to you, engaged in your speaking.

“Well, my father never told me what transactions he was making within his business, so it was Tony who was my source of information. It wasn’t particularly nice, what I found out. I started believing my boyfriend more than I did my father because that was the only way I could _know_ at least something that was going on. Tony wasn’t that willing to tell me about the business at first, but I had my ways to make him speak. Eventually I might have gotten to know my own father a little more. But in the process, I found out things about Tony and _his dad_ too. I admit, I did some research after that, but I never told him. Actually, I never told anyone. I was too scared, for me and eventually for my father too, because he was already too deep in the issue.”

“Did you know what they were dealing with?” he asks you with a concern.

“That’s the thing. Dealing. First it started as a fair business, and after the initial quarrels, both parties were content and no one was complaining. Until Tony´s father came with drug dealing, as the addition to the original business they did. And Tony, being the trophy son he is, got involved more because his father couldn’t do so many things alone. Of course he agreed to take over this part of the business, who wouldn’t want extra money, right? God, it sounds like some fucking movie.” You stop for a little, thinking about everything, how it sounds. You notice the frown on your companion´s face.

“Anyway. At that time I already guessed something was not right because Tony´s attitude changed. He didn’t want to talk to me that much and every time I asked about it he just changed the topic. Even my father wanted to back out of the deal, trying not to make even more mistakes in his damn life. He told Tony´s father he is done with it. You can tell he wasn’t particularly happy with my father´s decision. They quarrelled again and eventually they even partied their ways but Tony´s father sort of threatened mine, because he was too far and too long into it and he already knew too much. So, in attempt to make things right, my dad made some calls to his connections at federals and signed up for investigation as the agent. He told the police everything they did with Tony´s father and promised to spy on them for the police. But Tony´s father was not stupid and noticed something was wrong. Of course my dad denied everything, but by that time he made many enemies. To himself and to _me._ ”

“Holy shit.” Is the only reaction you hear from him.

You sigh. “That much I found out while I was still with Tony. But after our fathers split their business connections, he changed too. He became vulgar and abusive. Of course he always came back apologizing but as it became more frequent, I wanted to quit things before it would be too late but he became rough like some animal. I was scared of him, but even more scared of leaving him at that point, and I knew he probably would not let me go anyway.”

“Shit, that’s…I don’t even know what to say to that. But…how did you even find out about the drugs?”

“You know, that was the amateur step of my then boyfriend. When we were still okay, at the beginning of the dirty business, he shared his laptop with me while I was staying at his place. I didn’t even want to know but he wasn’t such a good player as his father. He didn’t secure the data with a password.”

“Is he really that stupid? Oh my god.” He rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t want to know at first, I didn’t want to be involved and I was planning a break up with him. But I got shit scared when he came home one day and showed me his brand-new shiny gun. I never found out where did he get it from, but I bet it was illegal. And it fucked up my plans to break up with him. I knew from few experiences what Tony was capable of and I started avoiding him, making excuses to stay anywhere but not his place. His father passed this illegal part of the business fully on him and he became too proud, too important and too annoying. He had a lot to do and didn’t know I actually saw the data he was hiding in his laptop.”

“What were the data about?”

“All the transactions, legal and illegal ones, all the suppliers, all the agenda related to that shit. One would say if you are once involved in such fancy dirty thing, you would be more careful. I didn’t want him to become suspicious, so I came back to him, but many people were telling me to run away while it´s not too late. They said he became dangerous. I didn’t understand, or maybe I was even trying to deny it for myself. But then I heard the phone call he had with someone, probably the supplier. I didn’t catch the matter of the call but I guessed that someone didn’t follow Tony´s conditions and he started to threaten them. At that point I was already planning how to say everything to my dad but then one man suddenly disappeared and I knew it has something to do with Tony. He wouldn’t tell me, but I just knew. So, I was preparing for the break up scene while he was in shower, when he got the text message about some time and place. I didn’t understand what that meant at first but I put two and two together and realized his threats weren’t just empty words and he was very probably hurting people. I didn’t know what exactly he had ever done do anyone and I guess I don’t want to know even now. I only knew I needed to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible. So when he came back from the shower I threw the scene about being afraid of him and all that shit, that it was too much for me and I told him I couldn’t take it anymore. He just laughed and said I am a drama queen and that everything will be okay again, as it always was eventually. We had this terrible fight and when he slapped me in the face I ran away.”

You see the deep frown on his face. “You got to be kidding me. Tell me this is not true and you´re just making it up. This shit can´t be real.”

“I wish it wasn’t.” you sigh. “So, I didn’t see him for few weeks, went to my dad and told him I broke up with Tony. I saw he was relieved but still scared. After some time Tony called like hundred times, apologizing to me and saying he didn’t mean to hurt me. He wanted me to get back to him, promising to cancel the business if I do so. All the usual shit talks, but I didn’t believe him, because I knew him for some time already. He wouldn’t give up the business just because of me.

After that my father forced me to tell him what was going on between me and Tony and he set the bodyguards on me again, in the fear of something happening to me. I was used to be followed by such people before, but after I ran away from Tony, it was quite intense. And then I assume he hired you to do this job.”

“I wasn’t doing this since the beginning. It was just few weeks ago when he asked me to look out for you.” He says.

“See. He wanted to make sure someone can take care of me instead of him, while he was paying for his mistakes.”

“But, wait. I still don’t understand why Tony attacked you tonight?”

“Well. Ehm, let´s say I´m not always the good girl. I waited until I was sure he wasn’t at home, just few days ago and as I still had the key from his house, I went there to take my stuff out of there. I found the laptop in his room, and apparently he didn’t learn from his own mistakes.”

“Did you…did you take the laptop?” he asks in disbelief.

“No, of course not.” You roll your eyes and get up from the bed. He watches you going to the single sofa where you left your jacket. You hear the surprised sigh when you tilt the fabric of the inner side off and dig your hand to the pocket that seemed not to even be there.

“What the…” he starts but you hand him the small USB drive. “What in the hell is this?”

“That’s the agenda. Do what you want with it, I don’t want to have anything to do with it anymore. It almost cost me a life.”

“That’s what he was asking from you at the bar?”

You nod in agreement.

“Why didn’t you tell your dad? Why are you walking around with this in your pocket and risking your life?” he rises his hand with the USB in it.

“I´m not talking to him. Just like he wasn’t back then.”

“But this is something different. This is the fucking evidence. You should put away the anger at this point.” He says to you angrily, but his face softens as he watches your hurt expression.

“I´m sorry, I know it´s…” he starts but you stop him right away.

“Don’t tell me what to do. I would give it to him either way, sooner or later. I may be the ungrateful daughter who doesn’t appreciate anything her father tries to do to make things right but I´m not that bitch here. And believe it or not, right now you seem to deserve to know this first.”

He looks at you, holding the USB in his short but firm fingers.

“You really are your father´s daughter.” He says thoughtfully.

“I don’t want sentimental speeches. I want Tony to pay and I don’t care how or who is gonna make it happen. If this helps my father somehow, good for him.” You point to the drive in his hand. “I don’t want to have anything to do with this ever again. I just want to finish college in peace and have at least one month without bodyguards accompanying me from school.”

He studies your face yet again.

“You know, if I had two men pointing their guns at me while having the drug dealer agenda in my pocket and the boyfriend threatening me with a gun behind my back, I would probably faint of fear.” He admits.

“Believe me, I wasn’t far from that.”

He shakes his head thoughtfully, as you sit back to the bed.

“I guess you know everything about me now.” You say when you lay down and put the blanket over your body, feeling your throat sore from so much speaking. “My father hired you to save me from being shot and I don’t even know your name.” you scoff, looking into the corner of the room absent-mindedly.

He stands off the bed and walks towards the door.

“It´s Jaebum.”

“Nice to meet you, Jaebum.” You say ironically when his figure disappears in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any possible inaccuracies, or if it doesnt make sense, im sorry but i tried to do my best. And i swear to jesus it did make sense in my head while i was writing it *shrugs her shoulders*  
> Click the second chapter for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut. And thoughful Jaebum.

You don’t remember how you fell asleep or when, but right now, laying in this bed, you feel like some burden has fallen off your shoulders. After stretching your legs you get up and open the large wardrobe hoping to find some clean t-shirt and at least some shorts. You still hope you will leave this place today, although it seems nice and safe here.

After the quick shower you show up at the kitchen door, with Jaebum having his back turned to you, preparing something on the counter. You can´t not notice the muscles on his back, visible even when covered with the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Are you seriously making breakfast?” you ask leaning to the doorframe.

He turns to you, with a content smile on his face, despite everything you were discussing at night.

“I hope you slept well.”

“Mhm. And I hope I will leave this place today.” You say.

“Why? You don’t like it here?”

“I don’t like the reason why I´m here.” You simply reply.

“Your father´s order.”

“Yeah, I already heard that.” You come to the table, feeling weird and too naked in only man´s t-shirt and shorts and nothing underneath. Jaebum looks at you curiously.

“What? I haven’t found anything else here.”

“No, it´s…okay. I mean…you…look good.” He kind of stutters as he joins you at the table.

“I never had a bodyguard who would make pancakes for me in the morning.” You admit and take an appreciative look at the tower of sweet pancakes on the plate.

“Tell your father to pay me extra for this.” He teases you too.

“Tell him yourself, I´m not talking to him.”

“I know, you told me that few hours ago.”

You bend your knee and put it up on the chair you are sitting on, eyeing Jaebum carefully.

“How much of what I have said to you do you plan to tell my father? He definitely doesn’t know _you_ know something more now.” you ask.

“Nothing, if you don’t want me to.”

“Who do you obey, me or my dad?” you scoff, digging your teeth delicately into the pancake.

“Stop. You know how it is. I do what your father tells me to. But I…I won´t tell him I know those things if you tell me not to. If by any chance you change your mind and would want to tell him yourself.”

“What if I told you not to and my dad would ask you about it?”

“I can act like I don’t know anything.” He says, side-smiling.

“Jaebum, I pay you for watching out for my daughter and you are acting weird. Did something happen?” you imitate your father´s voice and he laughs.

Your eyes narrow, just like your dad does every time he gets angry.

“Oh. Don’t do that, you really look like your dad.”

“Thank you, that´s what I wanted to hear.” You roll your eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course.” You take another pancake. “Why do you do this? Why do you work for my father?”

“Because he asked me to.”

“If he told you to kill someone, would you do that?” you say with serious face.

“What? What do you…” he starts but you laugh.

“Kidding. That´s something my dad would never ask anyone to do. But you seem to be really loyal to him.”

“Jesus.” He rolls his eyes. “I can see you are in a good mood today.”

“Who says I´m not acting?”

“You wouldn’t act this. I´ve been watching you for some time now and I can tell when you´re sad or angry and when you are okay.”

“Wow, somebody really is a creeper.” You rise your brows and stand from the table but he immediately shoots to you, holding your arm.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” He says pulling you closer but not too close. Maybe even not too close for your liking.

“Then how did you mean it? You should be an expert about me now. I bet you have so many useful information about my life, maybe even I don’t know about them.”

“Not even closely.” He pulls you closer, slowly reducing the space between you.

“You are a bad liar. You can´t lie to _me_ , what would you do in front of my father? Your boss?” you look him in the eyes daringly.

“I see that you don’t know me at all.”

“I don’t actually. Should I be scared?”

“Depends.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“On?” you ask but instead of the answer you find his lips on yours, in a warm kiss, much more heated than you imagined.

“Fuck, your father would kill me for this.” He says when he pulls his face back, with his eyes closed.

“Only if he finds out.”

“You know him, he will.”

“But you don’t know _me._ I will make sure he doesn’t find out.” You say and pull his face to your again, this time returning the kiss back.

“I knew you are bigger player than you seem to be.” He says while backing you against the kitchen door, with his hands on your waist, tracing the circles on your naked skin.

“You know what his rules say? Number four…” his breath hits your face.

“No dating, no emotional involvements with his daughter. Yeah, my dad can be really strict sometimes.” You repeat the rule he demanded on his employees.

“Are you sure he doesn’t find out?” he asks again.

“Unless this flat has some cameras, or unless you slip a word in front of him, or unless you act weird, no one has to know.” You tug your fingers on the waistband of his jeans, letting a pant escape of his mouth right on your neck skin.

“Shit…you´re giving me no choice.” He says and pulls your hips to his, creating the friction too good for the amount of clothes you both have on.

“You still can choose.” You tease but he has made his decision already. With the hand hooked under your left knee he pulls it up, slipping a finger under the thin shorts you wear, tracing the shape of your ass cheek.

“You mean to choose between these shorts on or off you? I think I know the answer.” He says kissing your neck immediately, leaving you moan in pleasure. You reach down to his jeans and feel the outline of his bulge, sending shivers down your spine. You cup the erection and his pants turn you on even more.

“Stop with that or we won´t even get to the best parts.” He warns, leaving you chuckling and confident.

“I´ve never had anything with my bodyguard. I´m following my father´s rules as well.”

“About time to change that?” he suggests as if it wasn’t already obvious.

“I like it bare.” You confess while licking his lower lip.

“Holy shit…” he pants and bucks his hips against yours in lust. You feel him unstick you off the door and leading you to the living room and to the huge comfortable grey sofa in the middle of it. That´s the nearest surface you could use right now and you definitely can´t complain about his choice.

When you reach the edge of the sofa, you smirk a little and push him down to sit.

“And I like to top.”

You feel the shorts fall down to your ankles immediately after you say that and your groin feels on fire when he kisses his way down your chest, stomach and cups your thighs.

“I bet you dad doesn’t know what a naughty girl you are.” He groans huskily to your skin, leaving you throwing your head back.

“He doesn’t know many things about me. _Oh fuck…_ ” you let a moan out of your mouth when he runs his soft finger over the folds and rubs the clit along the way. You feel the heat forming in your stomach over his ministrations and your wetness leaves him panting on your skin.

“I think I can make you enjoy staying in this apartment.” You hear his husky voice, not wanting to complain at all.

“Shit…oh!” you grip the t-shirt on his shoulders, fisting the fabric as hard as you can not to give out and fall from the sudden weakness in your legs. His finger slides in your heated hole, leaving you whining for more.

“You´re so wet, holy fuck. So needy, so beautiful.” He pulls the t-shirt up your chest with his free hand and licks over your nipple, leaving you with no other choice but shivering. Who are you to protest, you take off the t-shirt and slide your hands into his messy black hair. He licks on your skin hungrily, as if he wanted to taste every inch of it. You grip on his hair tightly as he dives another finger inside you, creating the friction you almost can´t handle. He moves them in and out in killing slow pace but somehow reaching all the right spots you have there. You feel the first wave of orgasm coming too fast but you can´t do anything about it now. And he seems to notice too because his moves become faster and with the painful grip on his hair you lower your body down a little, the weakness caused by the pleasure catching you off guard but his quick and firm hand holds you immediately, pulling you down on his lap, leaning his back to the sofa. You jolt over the sensation and his fingers still inside you even while you straddle his thighs still covered with jeans. He places his eyes on you, smiling confidently when he pulls his fingers out of you. You grind your hips on his, feeling your wetness soak the blue jeans fabric. He takes a look there and bites his lip but you kiss that bite away. Your hands trail his arms, down to his chest and abs, pulling the t-shirt up.

“I think you don’t need this for now…” You whisper and help him out of the clothing. His hair becomes even messier as you pull the t-shirt over his head, making him look hot as fuck. Your fingers travel down to his abs, well toned ones, to be precise, tracing every muscle you can reach. You enjoy the glorious sight of his face when you cup the bulge outlined underneath his jeans.

“…and these too…” you tug on the zipper and pull it down, revealing his black Calvins, already soaked but you can´t tell whether it is from you of himself. You rub your hand over the fabric, panting surprisingly over the rock hardness you feel.

“Help me.” you say, intended to mean it as a command but your impatience is not playing in your favour much. He understands though and pushes you to your legs, discarding his own jeans and boxers in one swift move, the erection proudly peaking against his stomach. You are not impressed that much about the length, but it´s the width that lets the surprised pant slip out of your mouth. The goosebumps of desire peck your skin as you notice the shiny drops on the top of its head. You come back down on him, squeezing his thighs with yours and pressing your chests as close as you can, caging his erection between your bodies. You feel the wetness on your naked stomach even before you kiss Jaebum hungrily. Your hand reaches between your bodies to stroke him while softly biting his lip. He moans in your lips, bucking his hips unintentionally to the movements of your palm. When you touch the tip with your thumb, he jolts and his breath hitches. You spread the precum over his length some more and he throws his head back to the headrest.

“Fuck, you surely know how to make me feel good…” he groans as his dick twitches in your hand, hardening even more, causing the length to extend a little more too. You guide it to your middle parts and the first touch on your clit with his tip leaves you whining.

“Fuck, I can´t wait no more.” He says, holding you firmly by your hips and guiding you on him, very much precisely, and slides inside of you easily, despite the size he possesses. You feel your walls stretch around him and the tightness of you has him shutting his eyes close and biting his lip again. You take the lead and decide what pace to set, but you´re getting hungry for more with every second.

You begin to grind on him, adjusting to his size slowly and taking more of him in with every down move. It´s when you feel his balls on your butt that have him breathe out deeply in pleasure and adjusted or not, you begin to bounce on him, your moves meeting his thrusts up against you. You grip on his broad shoulders as leverage and dig your nails into his skin. You also feel _his_ fingers dig into you, on that exact spot on your back, where Tony had his gun pressed against you few hours ago. You frown over the pain when his finger hits the bruised spot but he doesn’t notice.

You feel the second wave of orgasm coming and your grip around his neck now tightens, signalling the end game approaching. He loosens his grip on your waist and instead he squeezes your buttocks. With few sharp moves he thrusts you through your height, finding your sensitive spots precisely once again. He groans when your walls clench around his hard on and you feel his jaw clench too. With his name moaning on your lips you almost collapse on his chest but he is not finished here yet. He pulls out of you and you reach between your bodies again to stroke him while he comes hard all over your stomach, harder than you have ever seen in your life. The warm come spreads on your stomach and breasts. His legs shake under you and when his forehead twitches, you stop palming him, not to cause him pain over the sensitivity.

“Fuck, what have we just done?” he pants heavily.

“Exactly that.” You say simply, caressing his hair softly away from his sweaty forehead.

He strokes your back for a while before he reaches next to you and grabs the white clothing to clean you both.

“That was my t-shirt.” You whine and he just chuckles.

“Technically it was mine and I never liked it anyway.” Comes his respond and you roll your eyes with a scoff.

He throws the t-shirt on the floor and his back on the sofa, laying down and pulling you down on his chest. You take care of not touching his softening erection now resting against his thigh, when you place your leg over his. Sounds like a cliché, but you hear his heart beating fast while resting your head on his chest. You feel sweaty and sticky but satisfied over the aftermath of the secret sex you just had.

“Your father would kill me.”

“I know. But he won´t find out, I told you.” you assure him.

“How do you know? He has his ways to find out things.”

“He does the research only on things he cares about.”

“He does care about you too.” He sooths your back skin, causing goosebumps on it.

“And he trusts _you_ , apparently. He won´t be suspicious, because you are so loyal and responsible and you would never have anything with his daughter.” You tease.

“Now you´re making me feel guilty.” He admits.

“You should be. Betraying your boss, secretly fucking his daughter you were supposed to take care of.”

“Hey! You wanted this too, don’t blame it all on me!” he tugs at your wrist softly.

“But I´m not the one who should obey.” You reason.

“You´re kidding, aren’t you?”

You laugh against his skin almost inaudibly and place a kiss on the spot. “I´m dead serious.”

“What…?” you feel his body tense under you, so you look up at him and smile.

“Hey. Of course I´m kidding. I won´t tell anyone. I don’t want my dad to fire you.”

“You´re so annoying.” He lets out a relieved pant.

“Better get used to that if you´re supposed to be my bodyguard for some more time.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I wasn’t?”

“What do you mean?” you ask with a frown.

“Do you think my father would allow me to date you if I wasn’t your bodyguard?”

“No way.” You respond.

“Then I should stay loyal to my job and fuck you secretly?”

“A little adrenaline doesn’t kill anybody.” You chuckle.

“Oh my god.” He laughs. “This is gonna be fun.”

“You have no idea. This family is crazy, if you haven’t already noticed.”

He pulls you tighter to him, breathing finally got back to normal.

“I think I could use the shower.” He says after a while. “Wanna join me?”

“The bath seems big enough for two people. I think I´m in.” you say, letting him lead you through the hallway all naked, with your fingers crossed with his own.

He puts on the tap to fill the bath and turns back to you. You feel shy, completely unjustified feeling after what you did a while ago but he smiles at you, pulling you to him. His hands rest on your waist and when he presses on the bruise on your back again, it´s too late to hide the frown. He stops halfway and looks over your side.

“I´m so sorry.” He says quietly and you feel the soft tip of his fingers caress that bruise.

“Don’t be. I´m okay now.” You say firmly, this time no voice breaking present. You actually believe your words now.

He pulls your face to his in a slow kiss, much softer than the first time, as if indeed apologizing.

“Why did you date that monster?” he asks out of nowhere.

“He wasn’t like that all the time. And I told you. I wanted to hurt my dad.”

“And you hurt yourself instead.” He presses his lips together.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” You say again.

“Don’t do this to yourself ever again.” he caresses your cheek.

“I won´t.” you whisper and let him lead you to the bath. He sits in first, giving you a hand to support you while you dip your leg into the hot water. You lean back on his chest, closing your eyes as the warmness of the water and his body touches your senses. The hot water causes the stingy pain on your bruises but you don’t care. You know it´s nothing. Nothing in comparison to what _could have happen_ to you if Jaebum didn’t save you.

“What did you do to him?” you ask without naming the person you mean but he understands anyway.

“Shot him.”

“What?” you turn to his face, your eyes popping out.

“To his leg.” He chuckles over your reaction.

“Oh my god.” You breathe out, not sure if you feel satisfied or sorry. “Serves him right.” You say after all.

“I didn’t want to do that.” He admits and slides his hand off of yours.

“Let me guess. My father´s order?”

“Yes. I tried to convince him there must be other way to get that asshole. But he insisted on me hurting him.”

“There is no other way. He may seem stupid but he knows what he is doing. Most of the time.”

“He let all his agenda in his laptop unsecured. Are you sure he is not stupid?” Jaebum scoffs and holds your hand again.

“True. He doesn’t always care about the details.”

“The basic thing. He doesn’t know the basic rule.”

“The power overcame him. He saw only the vision of making big money. Didn’t care about the details and consequences.”

“Then it really serves him right.”

“But he wouldn’t kill me.” you say again.

“You´re wrong. He was in a rage, I saw his face. He was scared you might have known too much and believe me, people do terrible things out of fear.” He sooths your arm.

You shake your head, still not willing to believe it.

“Don’t think he didn’t care about me at all. Maybe it was long ago, but he did.”

“Don’t be so sure about it. I know these types. They quickly forget whom they cared about when shit goes down. They are led by different motives and get triggered easily. They don’t think about the consequences.”

“You seem to know a lot about them.” You comment, but he doesn’t respond immediately.

“I´m not the novice in this.”

“So I guessed.”

No one says anything for a while.

“Can you promise me one thing?” he asks you out of nowhere.

“Why would I want to promise you anything? I barely know you after all.”

“Because I´m asking you to. For your own good.” He reaches your face and turns you to look at him.

“You´re supposed to be my bodyguard but that doesn’t mean I want advice.” You say but he continues.

“Talk to your dad. Hear him out. His regret is unbelievable.”

“Did _he_ send you to give me the intervention to the soul or what?” you shake your head.

“No. I´m asking you myself. Because I see he is worried. And I know he doesn’t want to lose you, because you´re the only one he has.”

“You´ve already said that.” You roll your eyes.

“But it´s true! He _is_ sorry for everything he did to you and he _wants_ to make it right.”

“Then he should tell this to me and not to you!” you repeat and your voice sounds higher than before.

“He would if you let him. But you refuse to talk to him and he doesn’t want to force you to anything, so that he doesn’t push you away even more. He doesn’t want to force you to forgive him but just hear him out.”

You don’t respond, trying to supress the tears.

“Are you taking advantage on my weakness now? Trying to convince me when I am more likely to agree on anything?” you ask shakily.

He sits in the bath and you unstick your back off his chest, hugging your knees, but he hugs you from behind, gently and firmly at the same time.

“I would never do that. I would never force you to anything either. I´m just telling you what I feel is right to do. It´s up to you what you do eventually.” He kisses your shoulder and the tear runs down your cheek, you are unable to hold back the sob.

“Hey, come here.” He pulls you to him. “I didn’t want to upset you.”

“You didn’t. But I don’t know what should I do. I do want to make it right with my dad and all but I feel so angry with him that every time I think it could be the right time to forgive him, I back off because I think of every wrong thing he has done. It´s more powerful than the good feeling. I don’t know.”

“I know those weren’t the best things to do but his intentions were good.” He says quietly to your neck. “Try to understand him.”

“What would you do?” you ask him.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” he tenses a little over your shoulder.

“You heard me.”

He thinks for a while. “I would give him a chance. Think about all the good things he tried to do.”

“I don’t know if I can do that. It´s been too long.”

“Look, with everything you know now, from me, from Tony and especially from yourself, you should know what _he_ has to tell you too.” He stretches his legs and caresses your arms holding your own knees.

Your head sinks forehead-first to your knee.

“Even if I do that…it´s not gonna be right now. I can´t just go back there, say hello and pretend everything is okay.”

“Of course it´s gonna take some time. No one forces you to anything. Just think about it, okay?” he places his head over your shoulder, tickling the skin there.

You sigh, tiredness striking again, this time with much more power.

“Why things can´t be simple?” you lean on him again, melting into his embrace.

“It´s never gonna be simple. But it´s okay like that. Everything we come through makes us who we are today.” He says and you feel the contentment in his voice.

“Insecure and angry?” you say sadly.

“Probably.” He huffs with an audible little smile.

“Why didn’t I notice you sooner? Others were usually not very subtle once my dad set them on me.”

He chuckles, kissing your neck.

“Everything is at the right time now. Think about it like this.”

You don’t bother to respond but there´s no need anyway. You let the statement linger in the air and you stay in his arms until the water gets cold.

When Jaebum puts you in bed, you hold his wrist, making him look at your face caringly.

“Can you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.” You whisper to the room, dark for the noon hours because of thick curtains covering the big window.

He smiles and sinks down next to you, his strong arms over you give you the feeling of safety. You know you probably shouldn’t do this. You shouldn’t _emotionally involve_ yourself with him either, risking his job. But apart from the physical attraction, it´s also his mind and personality what attracts you about him. The smartness and reasonability. The ability to tell you the things which are not very pleasant to hear, in a way it makes sense, and you know they need to be said. And you know they are all true. He may be your bodyguard, all the muscles and all. But you already feel like you have found the person who would help you if you asked him, no matter what. Who would lead you to the right path if necessary. And who would protect you, but not only because your father told him to. But because he cares about you, even though you may not know each other for long and that well. Because he just showed you he does care about you. And that’s enough for you, for the time being.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i did it again and now i should be responsible and work on my diploma thesis. *smh*  
> If you have come up to this point, thanks for your time and let me know if you liked it. ^_^


End file.
